The Investigative Seer
by Chibified-chan
Summary: L finds a young girl during an investigation and he takes her in and sends her to Wammy's House. Involves the girls life at Wammy's House and time skips to the Kira case Possible Mary Sue so don't like don't read. No pairings yet.


Hi – I'm Chibified-chan I have had a lot of different stories written up that my friend The Moon's Lullaby has so graciously offered to type and put up on here so there will be many unfinished stories, the ones that have the most reviews are the ones that I will update the soonest so don't forget to leave a review if you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note I only own my OC Kei and the plot :3

* * *

Prologue

"Watari go check things out with the cops." A young boy said to the older man.

"Understood, L" Watari replied.

When he entered the warehouse with the cops; they were all surprised that the kidnappers ran to them begging to be put in jail. Watari looked around the room they were in and noticed notebooks and sketchpads thrown out in a corner. When he walked closer he noticed a young girl. She was wearing a large rag as a makeshift dress and had on a black beanie. He looked over her sketchpads and notebooks, what he saw made his eyes widen. He ran out of the warehouse to the limo parked out on the street. The window of the limo rolled down a few inches and Watari slipped in a notebook and sketchpad he took in.

"…Watari, who did this?" L asked from inside the limo.

"There is a young girl in the warehouse surrounded by them." He informed the boy.

"Bring her and the rest of the note and sketch books to the limo."

"Understood." Then Watari walked back into the warehouse. He returned 10 minutes later with the girl in his arms. There were two bags full of notebooks and sketchpads being carried by a police officer. When they got to the limo he put both the bags and the girl into the open door. Then he got into the driver's seat and headed for their hotel to get the rest of their luggage.

"So," L began from his spot in the left hand corner of the seat. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name." The nameless girl told him coldly.

"Your age?"

"Three years old."

"What would you say if I asked you to come to Wammy's House."

"What is Wammy's House?"

"An orphanage for gifted children."

"I would go."

"Very Well."

"L," Watari began from the driver's seat. "What about her name? And she'll need a change of clothes." L thought for a moment.

"She can wear some of my old clothes for now. Her name….how about Kei?"

The newly named Kei nodded.

"That would mean that your letter would be K, while you're out." She nodded again. Then the Limo stopped.

"Kei, come with me so we can get you some of L's old clothes," Watari then turned to L. "I'll have Roger drive us to the airport when we come back." Both L and Kei nodded, as Kei stepped out of the Limo to follow Watari. When they returned L looked over at Kei. She had on one of his old white shirts that went to her knees and the sleeves went past her hands. She also had on a pair of his old black jeans that he didn't even remember he had. On top of her head of silver hair was the black beanie that she had had on when they found her. When Watari opened the door she got inn first and sat next to L while Watari sat across from them. On their way to the airport they started playing a card game L and Kei were tied when they stopped due to Kei's falling asleep leaning on L. L just continued to look out the window, but unbeknownst to him Watari was staring and them smiling a caring smile.

* * *

Prologue done! As I said in the summary Kei could possibly turn into a mary sue so if you don't like that leave now! I personally find mary sue stories hilarious so I like writing them if its not your thing that's fine I wont be offended if you do leave just don't write a flame ok? If any of you have any ideas please leave them in a review I'm always open to new ideas! Also if you see anything wrong please let me know! Moon looked it over but neither of us are perfect! Thanks!

Alright enough of my blathering, Chibified out!


End file.
